Valentine's Chocolate
by HyuugaMikan
Summary: Valentine's Day is near! Every girl wants to make chocolates. But what if Natsume ate one and something happened? To nullify the Alice sued in that chocolate he has to eat Mikan's homemade chocolates filled with her nullifying Alice. Will Natsume eat it?


Gakuen Alice Drama – Chocoholic

Gakuen Alice Drama – Chocoholic

**Part I**

In Elementary class B, students are having exams

Narumi: All right! Time's up! Please pass your papers down from back to the front.

(At the back)

Student A: Hey hey, what did you write for that question?

Student B: What?? Why is my answer the same as yours? Oh shit! I thought I could show off mine!

Mikan: Sakura Mikan, this time too, I had perfectly screwed up this test. Grandpa, I'll definitely work hard for my second semester test! Forgive me!

Hotaru: You said the same thing before you took this test though.

Mikan: I have nothing to say in return… Hotaru, how did you do for this test…?

Hotaru: There should be no mistake that I have gotten all the answers correct.

Mikan: I don't know why that confidence somehow hurts my heart … Whatever it is, Hotaru was blessed with the talent of inventing as her ALICE. It's definitely that her brain is good.

Narumi: Are all of you ready for the second semester test? Well anyway, Valentines is approaching , I know all of you will take it lightly but the second semester test is not going to be as sweet as chocolates.

Student A: What is he talking about? That Narumi, isn't he the only one that is happy about Valentines?

Narumi: Alright! Alright! Stop hiding your shyness! Anyway, regarding this test, there is going to be a re-test for students who failed. So, for those who feel that they are in a pinch, make use of this time to brush up, ok? Adieu

Mikan: A re-test he said… For a second there, I thought Narumi-sensei threw a glance at me…

Usami: Valentines… I shall give my handmade chocolate to my beloved Natsume

Sumire: Miss Usami, what do you think you're doing without the president of the Natsume Fans Club's permission and imagining wild things?

Usami: Su…sumire president…

Mikan: Valentines is it…? Indeed there is such event?

Usami: Don't forget that is our club's most important event, you're still the same old kid

Sumire: A kid like you who knows nothing about Valentines should go back to her room and eat some kid set lunch.

Mikan: Kid, kid, kid, aren't we in the same grade together? Right, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Your kid-ish behavior doesn't start right now, does it?

Mikan: That was cold…

Sumire: Unlike from some kid, I am thinking what to give to Natsume and Ruka for Valentines… Both of them are getting more and more popular. I don't even have the slightest idea what chocolate the girls from the junior class are going to give to them…

Mikan: Ruka-pyon is an exception, but what's so great about Natsume?

Sumire: Kids should just keep quiet! Ah Just what kind of chocolate would make Natsume and Ruka happy…?

Nonoko: Hey, has everyone heard?

Mikan: What happened, Nonoko?

Nonoko: It has been said that Anna had learned how to make a special kind of chocolate from her -senpai!

Everyone: Special chocolate?

Nonoko: Un! Right, Anna?

Anna: I've learned it from Miruku -senpai during the last special ability class!

Sumire: Special you said… does that mean whoever eats it, the maker will be able to use her pheromones and make that person a prey?

Someone: P…prey…

Mikan: Anna's Alice is the kind that something amazing happens whenever she cooks, right? So, the chocolate that she was taught should have nothing to do with pheromone, yeah?

Sumire: Little kid just keep quiet! …… And then, and then??

Anna: Hmm… of course, it doesn't have that kind of effect though… It works like this. If you gave somebody whom you liked and then ate the chocolate that person would be able to know how much your feelings are.

Everyone: Be able to know how much our feelings are?

Sumire: I see. If Natsume and Ruka will be able to know how much I feel for them, they may consider me!

Mikan: I don't think they'll think about it though.

Sumire: Little kids just keep quiet! Umenomiya, would you teach me how to make that kind of chocolate too?

Anna: Sure! I've learned it secretly from Miruku -senpai; I want to know how good I am able to make them too… In that case, let us all make the chocolates together!

Sumire: It doesn't matter even if everyone will not participate… just teach me.

Usami: But… isn't it you alone that is able to make those chocolates? I am Object Teleport Alice and President Sumire is a cat-dog pheromone. All of our Alices are different.

Anna: No problem. I've gotten this 'Hidden Taste' pot from Miruku -senpai. With that, I think everyone would be able to make it. Besides, what matters the most in the process is our feelings.

Mikan: You're so kind, Anna.

Nonoko: I would love to try making that special chocolate! Please teach me, Anna!

Anna: Un!

Usami: Me too, Umenomiya!!

Anna: Okay, okay...

Mikan: Looks interesting! Alright! I am going to make those special chocolate too!

Sumire: What? Hang… hang on… even Sakura? Who are you going to give it?

Mikan: It is, of course, going to be my beloved Hotaru!

Sumire: Uh… it was stupid of me to get worried and hinted something from this little kid…

Mikan: Hotaru, would you be able to feel my feelings for you and accept them…?

Nonoko: Mikan… if you're talking about Hotaru, she has left her seat and went over there.

Mikan: Ah! That's true! Hotaru, you cold-blooded! Wait for me!

Next Scene

Mikan running and accidentally bumping Ruka in the way

Natsume: Are you alright, Ruka?

Ruka: It's okay, I'm fine.

Mikan: Natsume… Ruka-pyon… Sorry!

Natsume: Where did you leave your eyes when you're running, Water-droplets?

Mikan: I've already apologized, haven't I?

Natsume: Humph! I bet you're fussing around over some stupid things…

Mikan: What? It's only a little bump, you don't have to say such things! I am not giving any chocolate to such a cold person!

Ruka: Huh? Chocolate you said… you mean Valentines?

Mikan: Gasp Erm…

Natsume: Chocolates from you seemed to taste awful. I doubt it could even be eaten.

Mikan: What did you say?!

Ruka: Sakura…

Mikan: Even if some delicious chocolates were made, who would give them to you? Idiot!

Natsume: Humph! Who's the idiot here?

Iinchou: Stop it, both of you!!

Mikan: Iinchou…

Iinchou: What happened, Mikan?

Mikan: It's nothing serious though. Sorry to have made you worry, Iinchou…

Natsume: You call it nothing serious when you bumped into someone?

Mikan: Hmph

Mikan walks away

Ruka: Is it ok, Natsume?

Natsume: What do you mean?

Ruka: Nothing… what can it be, chocolate…

Kokoroyomi: It's somehow like what Ruka have imagined. Everyone is going to make chocolates for Valentines.

Ruka: Kokoroyomi!

Kokoroyomi: It looks like Anna is going to teach everyone how to make a special kind of chocolate.

Ruka: U…menomiya is going to teach…?

Natsume: Serious?

Kokoroyomi: Ah! I see…, Anna seemed to have offered something 'amazing' for you guys to eat during the Alice Festival.

Ruka: You know a lot…

Kokoroyomi: That's because I've read your heart.

Natsume: Whatever those guys make, it does not concern me.

Ruka: Natsume…

In the Elementary department

Anna: Alright! So let us begin making that special chocolate from Miruku -senpai!

Everyone: Alright

Nonoko: I never expected that even Hotaru would be present! I am surprised!!

Hotaru: There's a need for a visitor.

Nonoko: Visitor?

Hotaru: Another name for it is being the observer.

Misaki: Oh I see you guys are doing well!

Anna: -senpai Misaki! Has anything happened?

Misaki: Ah! I heard something interesting from this guy here since I am free anyway I came.

Kokoroyomi: I brought her here

Sumire: Kokoroyomi! Why did you go spreading this around?

Kokoroyomi: Eheheheh

Sumire: Don't "Eheheheh" at me! The number of my rivals will increase if more people are aware of this special chocolate thing! In the first place, you're a boy, aren't you? Why are you able to spread this around so calmly?!

Kokoroyomi: It's too late I've told Iinchou about this too

Sumire: WHAT?! What on earth have you done!!

Anna: Anyway, I think we should start. Since so many of us had assembled here already. Usually not much effort is required to make chocolates, let us make Orange Soufflé Chocolat then! All the necessary ingredients should be inside this cooking room so please go and collect all the needed ingredients that were written on this list.

Everyone: Okay.

Nonoko: Is Misaki -senpai thinking of giving Tsubasa -senpai chocolates?

Misaki: Ah, I have to think of some last minute chocolates for that guy…

Nonoko: Last minute?

Misaki: Of course it has to be 'last minute'. Generally, that guy is rather popular amongst girls. He gets chocolates from every girl who talks to him anyway. He was complaining about the Oat chocolate I gave him last year, I guess I shall do him a favor and get something better this year.

Nonoko: A piece of Oat Chocolate…

Misaki: By the way, whom are you giving your chocolates to?

Nonoko & Anna: It's a secret.

Misaki: You guys have guts to not answer a question asked by your -senpai… in that case… hmm? Are we short of one person?

Anna: If you're asking about Mikan…

In the Elementary Class B

Narumi: Mikan, how are you progressing with the composition?

Mikan: Teacher, not at all! It's just a revision but there's so much to write. It is totally impossible for me to complete all of them at one go, isn't it?

Narumi: Even if you say so… your results were exactly the same as you did in the First Semester test, even if it's me, I was not able to convince Jinno about giving you less work.

Mikan: There are so many days in a week, why must it have to be today? Valentines… Anna… Hotaru………

Narumi: All right, all right, then let's finish up these supplementary work okay?

Next Scene

"Complete!"

Anna: We have used up more time than I have predicted though…

Nonoko: It looks delicious!

Sumire: Nice smell!

Usami: Nice feeling!

Kokoroyomi: Looks tasty…

Sumire: And why are you here again?

Misaki: Somehow I felt as though I have done something feminine in a long time…

Hotaru: But…

Everyone: But…?

Hotaru: I thought it was suppose to be Soufflé?

Usami: That's right…

Misaki: No matter how you see this… it looks like…

Kokoroyomi: Choco Ball.

Anna: Err… I thought Soufflé was too difficult so I changed the recipe to Truffle instead.

Hotaru: Truffle…

Nonoko: As expected of Anna!

Misaki: You saved me by making the change since I have never used meringue before.

Kokoroyomi: Choco Ball Choco Ball

Sumire: Shut up! You're being noisy!

Anna: There's still a period of time to go before Valentines comes. So let this be an experiment of our products. Let's try them!

Usami: Would it be all right for us to eat?

Anna: Yes, it's all right, definitely!

Everyone: "Definitely…" she said…

Anna: I was given one to eat when Miruku -senpai taught me. Although it was between the 2 of us to try the taste, the judgment might be wrong. However, if the taste is not good, I don't think she would show them to me. Right?

Nonoko: It's delicious!

Anna: Really?

Misaki: Ah it's real! It's not bad after all!

Sumire: I worried for a while earlier, looks like it's all right!

Usami: Imai, you don't have to eat all the chocolates at one go though… hmm… that's…

Somewhere outside…

Ruka: Natsume, do you have any plans this afternoon?

Natsume: Nothing special… Ruka too, do you…

Back to the scene…

Usami: I am going to the toilet!!

Sumire: That was sure a huge rush… she could have remove her apron…

Hotaru: Are you sure it's all right for you to stay here?

Sumire: Huh?

Hotaru: Since she's going to the toilet, there's no reason for her to bring along her chocolates right?

Next Scene  
Usami: Where did Natsume go…? I was sure he was walking at the corridor earlier… President's eyes are bound to be watching on the Valentine's Day itself, I thought I should hand these chocolates to him right now…

Tsubasa: You're from Mikan's class!

Usami: Tsubasa -senpai…

Tsubasa: Sorry, I am looking for Misaki… did you see her?

Usami: Misaki -senpai is at the Cooking Room now though…

Tsubasa: Cooking Room? What's she doing there? Don't tell me she made that huge pile of balls?

Usami: Ah… they are…

Tsubasa: They look delicious! Could I have one?

Took one and ate

Tsubasa: I see, so it's chocolate! It's not bad!

Usami: Ah… you don't feel anything?

Tsubasa: Feel anything…? Is there poison in it?

Usami: Ah! How can it be? Err… those chocolates…

Tsubasa: Ah! Isn't that Natsume? And Ruka-pyon!

Natsume: Shadow, what are you doing at the Elementary Department?

Tsubasa: Indeed my ALICE involves controlling shadows, but isn't it time for you to start calling, "Ah! Tsubasa-senpai"…

Natsume: Shut up… I'll burn you, Shadow!

Tsubasa: He's not listening… What about Ruka-pyon?

Ruka: What is it? Sha…shadow?

Tsubasa: Hmmm because Ruka-pyon is cute, I shall forgive you!

Usami: Ah! Excuse me! This! This is! Valen… oh no, I mean I am making some sweets for fun and I am looking for people to try them though… if it's all right with you, please take one!

Ruka: Balls?

Usami: Tr…Truffles.

Tsubasa: I took one actually it was not bad.

Natsume: In that case, these are not poisoned then.

Tsubasa: You're saying that I am playing the poison-testing role…? You're getting more and more not cute…

Ruka: Then, I'll take one. Here you go, Natsume.

Usami: I did it! Natsume and even Ruka ate my chocolates!! My plan was a big success!

Tsubasa: Oi! You've just taken a bite, where do you think you're going? At least let us hear your feedbacks! … Geez… what a cold person he is… Right?

Usami: It's absolutely OKAY with me! As long as Natsume and Ruka had eaten my special chocolates! And, the 2 of them shall fall in love with…

Sumire: Oh! You said Natsume and Ruka ate your chocolates, Miss Usami Wakako?

Usami: Su… Sumire President…

Sumire: NO EXCUSES!!

Next Scene

Mikan: I am so late! Although I was allowed to complete the rest of the work as homework… everyone, I am so sorry that I am late!

Iinchou: Mikan?

Mikan: Iinchou? Are you here to learn how to make Valentine's Chocolate?

Iinchou: Eh? Do you mean that this chocolate I was given to was meant for Valentine's?

Mikan: You didn't know? What is with this room? Hotaru, why are you cleaning up?

Hotaru: What about you? Have you tidied up your homework?

Mikan: Ah… I am better at messing up though… oh no, I mean what happened to the chocolates?? I thought at least I could try the taste of them.

Hotaru: What Iinchou had in his throat earlier was the last piece.

Mikan: Really?

Iinchou: Ah! Sorry, Mikan! Kokoroyomi only called me here but I was not sure what's going on… but making chocolates you said… this room looks as though a storm had came through…

Anna: That is…

Mikan: What's wrong, Anna?

Nonoko: Wakako gave her chocolates to Natsume and all secretly, and she got herself into a huge fight with Sumire. They threw the left over chocolates at each other. And because they have caused such a huge ruckus, Teacher Jinno took them away.

Mikan: Nonoko… so then, it's real that no more chocolates are left?

Misaki: Sorry, Mikan.

Mikan: Even Misaki -senpai came! The "Love Love" plan I intended to give Hotaru is gone I suppose. At least I wanted to try the chocolates.

Iinchou: Sorry Mikan… I ate the last piece…

Hotaru: Since you're already here, help with the clearing up. At least you might be able to feel the atmosphere.

Mikan: I am already deadbeat after doing all the homework!

Next Scene

Ruka: Natsume?

Natsume: Ruka?

Ruka: What are you doing in the middle of the night?

Natsume: Nothing… I can't sleep.

Ruka: I see… Me too. I feel lousy and I feel this uneasiness.

Natsume: You too?

Ruka: Natsume too? Somehow I feel different from usual. I am not sure if I am thinking too much into it, but the animals did not seem to have been talking to me today.

Natsume: I… nothing…

Ruka: I see. I guess everything will go back to normal tomorrow!

Natsume: I guess so.

Ruka: There's supplementary exam tomorrow anyway I would have to sleep early.

Natsume: I am going such troublesome thing…

Ruka: That's because Natsume has good brains!

** End of Chapter One **

Gakuen Alice Drama – Chocoholic **(II)**

Mikan: Hotaru, wake up! The morning ceremony is going to start soon! It's weird. Usually it was Hotaru waking me though… Could Hotaru be sick? I am coming in, Hotaru!

Mikan went in

Mikan: What, you're awake aren't you? What are you doing?

Hotaru: Mikan…

Mikan: Why are you fixing Speedy Swan right now? Is it spoilt?

Hotaru: That's right… its speed seems to be dropping…

Mikan: Ummm… then fix it in a second or 2 like before, if not we'll be late for breakfast!

Hotaru: It won't fix.

Mikan: Heh?

Hotaru: It won't fix.

Mikan: What do you mean?

Hotaru: I don't know… I am not feeling good… and running is troublesome… I am not going school today.

Mikan: Geez… What are you talking about? Grandpa said that humans may have their downtimes at times but it's also because of these times that we have to go on with our normal lives!

At the canteen

Mikan: Good Morning!

All: "Good Morning"

Mikan: It's exceptionally noisy today… did anything happen?

Iinchou: Good morning, Mikan!

Mikan: Morning!

Iinchou: Mikan, didn't you feel anything?

Mikan: Anything…? I don't understand… what do you mean?

Iinchou: I am not sure though, but it seems that the ALICEs of some of our classmates had become weird.

Mikan: ALICE had become weird?

Hotaru: What do you mean?

Iinchou: Don't tell me, Hotaru… even Hotaru??

Hotaru: Everyone's ALICEs have changed?

Mikan: What's that? ALICEs have changed?

Iinchou: Yes… My ALICE is suppose to be Illusion, the power of making others see illusions… however, look…

Mikan: There are 3 Iinchous!

Iinchou: That's right… My ALICE had turned into Triple Genga.

Mikan: Is this different from Illusion?

Iinchou: This is not illusion… though it seems that I have copied myself into 3 persons, I can't do anything besides this…

Mikan: Triple Genga? It's just like Misaki -senpai!!

Hotaru: Looks like it isn't only Iinchou that is affected.

Iinchou: That's…that's right… There are others…

Sumire: Ouch… that hurts! What are you doing?!

Kokoroyomi: Ah… sorry sorry

Mikan: Just now, Kokoroyomi…

Hotaru: Objects Teleportation. He used it to teleport a bag just now.

Sumire: Excuse me, haven't you been targeting at me since earlier?

Kokoroyomi: Not at all I just could not control my new ALICE it's weird…

Sumire: You don't have to use your ALICE anyway, right?

Ruka: Sa…Sakura, good morning…

Mikan: Go… Good Morning Ruka-pyon! It seems like everyone had gotten into something terrible…

Ruka: Ah…

Mikan: Hmm? Where's that bunny that you've always been carrying around?

Ruka: About that…

Hotaru: Your ALICE had changed, right?

Mikan: Heh?? Even Ruka-pyon too?? What?? What kind of ALICE has it turned into??

Ruka: Whatever it's fine, isn't it? Wh… what is it Imai?

Hotaru blew at Ruka's ears

Mikan: AH! There are cat ears coming out from Ruka-pyon's head!

Ruka: Don't blow at my ears suddenly!

Hotaru: Cat-Dog Alice?

Ruka: Stop it…! Don't play with the ears on my head!

Sumire: My… my ALICE and Ruka had become one?

Ruka: Don't put it in such a weird way!

Mikan: In that case, in that case, maybe Perm too?

Sumire: HEH?! Me… there's nothing…

Hotaru: It's no point hiding though… the lunchbox over there…

Mikan: What's this? Isn't this the lunchbox that Perm had been trying to make with all her best?

Sumire: Hang on, Sakura! What are you opening it on your own?

Mikan: Eh? What… what is this?? There are some weird things on the cheese!

Hotaru: That has to be Anna's Cooking ALICE.

Mikan: Perm, did you use cheese with mould?

Sumire: Sh…shut up! Isn't it normal to have mould on cheese?

Mikan: I wonder if that logic makes sense…

Nonoko: Mikan…

Anna: Hotaru…

Mikan: Nonoko, Anna… don't tell me both of you too…?

Hotaru: Your ALICEs have changed?

Anna & Nonoko: That's right…

Mikan: ALICEs have changed?

Nonoko: My Medicine ALICE had gone to Anna…

Anna: My Cooking ALICE had gone to Nonoko…

Anna & Nonoko: They have exchanged with each other!!

Mikan: But since both of us will still be in the Technical class, somehow I don't feel any change though…

Anyway, Hotaru, why were you able to guess everyone's hearts? Even though you're smart but this is… AH! Don't tell me!

Hotaru: You're right. I can read hearts.

Shocked

Mikan: Kokoroyomi is no longer Kokoroyomi (reading hearts), Hotaru has become Kokoroyomi? Ah… I don't get this at all! So then, shall I call you Miss Kokoroyomi in future?

Hotaru: Don't give me this weird logic…

Iinchou: Though I am not sure why is this happening, it doesn't appear that everyone in the class has jeopardized their ALICEs.

Narumi: Good Morning, Everyone! Today's costume is a traditional Argentina's, before I start the class today, I thought I would wanna hear some feedback from everyone, something like that

HEH!? Why are there 3 Tobitas?!

Iinchou: This… this is…

After some explanation

Narumi: I see… if I reorganize this, Tobita is no longer an Illusion ALICE, but a Triple Genga; Imai is no longer an Invention ALICE but a Heart Reading; Ruka is no longer an Animal Pheromone but a Cat-Dog Constitution, while Nonoko and Anna has switched their ALICEs, Nonoko is now with the Cooking ALICE while Anna is with the Medicine ALICE. Shoda is with Cooking ALICE while Usami is with the Invention ALICE. And… OUCH!

Kokoroyomi: Ah… I failed again…

Mikan: Kokoroyomi is now Object Teleportation.

Narumi: Looks like besides Tobita, everyone's ALICEs got exchanged with someone from this class…

Mikan: Teacher Narumi, don't you think that Iinchou has gotten Misaki--senpai's ALICE from the Technical class?

Narumi: Oh yes! Speaking of Triple Genga, it has to be Misaki! So then, should I say that everyone's ALICEs got "spread by" instead of "changed"? And that everyone realized it only this morning…

Did any of the students whom ALICEs got affected do something special yesterday?

Anna: Ah…

Narumi: Anna, I suppose you know something?

Anna: Yesterday… I assembled everyone and taught them how to make a special chocolate I learnt from Miruku -senpai…  
But I forgot the original recipe, and I got too carried away that I messed up with the recipe…

Narumi: In other words, everyone's ALICEs were affected while making the chocolates, is that right?

Anna: I am so sorry!

Usami: In that case, Natsume too, had eaten the chocolate so…

Narumi: Hang on Natsume, where are you going?

Natsume: Shut up.

Ruka: Wait up, Natsume…

Mikan: What's with Natsume?

Narumi: As usual, there's nothing we can do with him…  
Anna, stop crying already. Although I can't say it clearly, I thought it's due to the process of making the chocolates that had caused everyone's ALICEs to be messed up, that's all.

Mikan: ALICEs got messed up?

Narumi: Anyway, ALICEs are something that will be erased that easily, so everyone shall continue with your own lives. As time passes, it'll definitely go back to normal naturally. After all, ALICEs are a gift from God.

Mikan: I see… that's right! It'll recover naturally definitely! It's interesting anyway to be in this situation! So why not just enjoy it while you can?

Kokoroyomi: You're right

Sumire: E…enough already!

Iinchou: Be quiet already, it's the morning ceremony from now…

Mikan: Haha but it's Iinchou who has become 3 persons that is noisier!

Iinchou: Mi…Mikan… how… how could you…

Next Scene

Ruka: Natsume… Natsume, is your ALICE different from before too?

Natsume: perhaps… just that…

Ruka: Just that?

Natsume: I can't use fire…

Ruka: Your Fire ALICE? So then it's…

Natsume: Ruka, keep this from Persona. Will you help me?

Ruka: Eh? Ah…

Natsume: If he finds out that I can no longer help with the underground works, he'll definitely find someone else new to…

Ruka: Natsume…

Next Scene

Mikan: I was shocked at first to know that everyone's ALICEs have changed, but it is also interesting that everyone's ALICEs have changed.

Hotaru: You're just the same old Nullifying, it does not concern you…

Mikan: You're saying such mean things again! My Hotaru is very precious to me I am seriously worried!

Hotaru: I can read hearts.

Mikan: I can't say any stupid lies in front of Hotaru…  
She has a stronger ALICE now…

But even so, isn't this like the retribution from eating Valentine's Chocolates without me?

Hotaru: If you were not down for supplementary exams, you could have joined us too.

Mikan: You are right…  
Did you hear some animal noises somewhere far away?

Hotaru: There are many of them in this school, isn't it a giveaway?

Mikan: You're right but there aren't many in the west garden but there are so many… heard that?

Hotaru: I don't hear anything though…

Mikan: I am sure I am not wrong! This way! Let's take a shortcut!!

Hotaru: this is so troublesome… why do I have to run? If I can have Speedy Swan at least…

Mikan: Don't say such things! Ruka-pyon is trapped by animals!

Hotaru: Ruka-pyon is now a Cat-Dog Constitution, right?

Mikan: That's why I wanted to find out more!

What's this place…? AH! Natsume!

Natsume: Polkadots!

Mikan: Why is Natsume surrounded with animals?

Natsume: You saw it…

Hotaru: Animal Pheromone this is...

Mikan: Animal Pheromone? Could it be that Natsume can no longer use Fire and has become an Animal Pheromone ALICE??

Natsume: Don't laugh!

Ruka: Sakura? And even Imai? How did you know this place…?

Hotaru: You can't underestimate the powers of a busybody…

Mikan: That's right! That's right! …Er… Hotaru, somehow that's kinda impolite though…

Hotaru: I am not praising you.

Mikan: Why Natsume? Natsume you ate the chocolates too?

Natsume: Why do I have to tell you everything?

Hotaru: Looks like he has.

Mikan: I don't know whose chocolates that were, but Natsume seems to be interested in Valentine's too…

Natsume: Even if I am interested, I will never eat chocolates from you.

Mikan: Nobody's saying that I'm going to give it to you! Hmmm… wait… Ruka did not turn up for the chocolate making session, but why has that ALICE become Natsume's…?

Natsume: How am I supposed to know?

Hotaru: Looks like it could be because it was Ruka that was the one who passed the chocolates to him, so their ALICEs got mixed up.

Mikan: Ah… Because Hotaru can read hearts so it's not even easy to lie

Natsume: Let's go, Ruka.

Ruka: Ah… Umm…

Mikan: Somehow it looks like a parade… seems a little fun!

Natsume: Oi!

Mikan: Huh?

Natsume: I won't let you off easily if you dare tell anyone about this!

Next Scene

Mikan: Good morning, Hotaru!

Hotaru: Morning…

Mikan: Because that Natsume scared me with that kind of face, I had a bad dream!

Hotaru: Is that so?

Mikan: Hotaru, you don't seem to be happy…?

Hotaru: sighed

Mikan: Nonoko! Anna! Come here and let's have breakfast together?

Nonoko: Good morning, Mikan…

Anna: Good morning…

Mikan: What's this… even Nonoko and Anna look so listless…

Even Hotaru is not feeling good! The 3 sisters from the Technical class are not doing good…

Anna: Hotaru too?

Hotaru: Yes…

Mikan: What?? What are you all talking about? Hey Are you all trying to leave me out?

Nonoko: ALICE…

Mikan: ALICE…?

Nonoko: ALICE did not return…

Narumi: But according to Teacher Narumi, he said that it'll recover soon…?

Nonoko: Yes… but I tried using my ALICE this morning, it did not return after all…

Anna: If the chocolates were the cause of it, it has been quite some time since we ate them… Our ALICEs should have already returned…

Mikan: Now you've mentioned about it… it's been about a day…

Ah! Natsume! Wait! It's all your fault that I had a bad dream this morning!!

Ah! That's dangerous!

Hotaru: Looks like his ALICE did not return too…

Mikan: I… even so I got all excited… sorry…

Next Scene

Mikan: All right! Next up is ALICE class! I have been visiting the Middle School Department recently, I am looking forward to see Tsubasa -senpai!

Iinchou: What a headache… Shoda and Usami too, right?

Mikan: Huh?

Sumire: That's right. When I was Cat-Dog Constitution, I was in the Physical class but now I am with the Cooking ALICE… Does that mean I should go over to the Technical Class…?

Iinchou: When I was with the Illusion ALICE, I was in the Potential class… I am now a Triple Genga, does that mean I am in Special class now?

Usami: Me too… if I was Object Teleportation, I was in the Potential Class… Now that I am with Imai's Invention ALICE, does that mean I am now in the Technical class? The teachers and -senpais are not the same; even the way classes were held…

Mikan: I see… because ALICEs are different now… everything is different too…

Narumi: Looks like everyone's ALICEs had not yet returned…

Iinchou: Teacher Narumi!

Narumi: I discussed this with Teacher Jinno though, for today's ALICE class, everyone shall attend their classes as usual.

Sumire: Is it ok?

Narumi: Yes. It's not confirmed yet that everyone's ALICEs have changed permanently. However I still have to write a report to the various classes teachers. Though you may not be able to do assignments with ALICEs, you can be there and observe the lesson for a day.

Students affected: Understood.

Next Scene

Mikan: Looks like everyone is very affected by this… what should I do…? If it's Tsubasa -senpai, I suppose he could give me some advice…?

Special Class  
Mikan: Excuse me!

Eh? Tsubasa -senpai and Misaki -senpai? What are you all sulking about? New training from Noda-chi?

Tsubasa: Ah… is that Mikan? It's become a big ruckus in your class I suppose?

Mikan: Don't tell me the 2 of you too??

Misaki: I am not able to use the ALICE that I have been using…

Mikan: I knew it… What ALICE have you become now?

Tsubasa: What is it… I am not sure actually… but I am able to make weird medicine now…

Misaki: In my case, when I tried to cook, some monsters or something like that will appear…

Mikan: I guess Tsubasa -senpai had taken Nonoko's ALICE while Misaki -senpai had Anna's ALICE…

Tsubasa: Is that so…?

Misaki: Thinking from the people who had turned up for the chocolate making session, perhaps maybe it could be…

Mikan: Let's not talk about Misaki -senpai, but even Tsubasa had eaten the chocolates…

Misaki: Ah! Now that you said it! That was Valentine's Chocolate right? Tsubasa! Whose chocolates did you take?!

Tsubasa: Ou…Ouch!! Don't pull my ear!! It's getting longer! It's getting longer! I said it's getting longer!!

Misaki: Let it get longer then! You womanizer!

Mikan: The 2 of them do not look as energetic as usual…

Next Scene

Mikan: I guess Tsubasa was right…

Recap

Tsubasa: Mikan, to us, our ALICEs are like part of our body. It's not something that can be changed that easily.

Just imagine that one day you have wings growing on your back, to people who are already so used to walking, will not be happy so easily.

The people from your class are definitely feeling this way.

Mikan: I have to reflect for thinking that it's something interesting…

Recap

Hotaru: You're just the same old Nullifying, it does not concern you…

Mikan: Hotaru was right… perhaps somewhere in my mind I was not concerned because it does not affect me…

Especially when it was with Natsume… I was laughing so happily at him…

Next Scene

Anna: Mikan!

Mikan: Anna!

Anna: Great… great to find you so soon! I thought of waiting for you at the Elementary classroom but I just can't wait any longer.

Mikan: What… what happened?

Anna: Mikan! There may be just a way to recover everyone's ALICE! Please! Will you help me?

**End of Chapter 2**

Gakuen Alice Drama – Chocoholic **(III)**

Mikan: Anna, what do you mean? Tell me in details.

Hotaru: I would like to hear it too.

Mikan: Miss Hotaru, where did you come from?

Hotaru: As I read the hearts of many other people, I was able to know where you are.

Mikan: Hotaru the Ultimate… but there's something called "Privacy"…

Hotaru: Don't be bothered about her, please continue Anna.

Anna: I talked about this with Miruku -senpai earlier during our ALICE classes…

Mikan: That's the -senpai who taught you how to make the chocolates right??

Anna: Yes, that's right. I suppose Mikan had seen her before?

Mikan: Yup! During the Alice Festival, I saw her just a bit.

Anna: Usually, I had been talking about you in front of Miruku -senpai, thus she knows that you're a Nullifying ALICE.

Hotaru: Mikan's ALICE is quite famous in the school after all.

Mikan: Somehow I feel embarrassed…

Hotaru: I am not praising you.

Mikan: AH! I know it! And so? And so?

Anna: Miruku -senpai told me…

Mikan: yup yup?

Anna: That if Mikan uses her Nullifying ALICE to make chocolates, perhaps it'll help.

Mikan was shocked

Ruka and Natsume side…

Ruka: Are you all right, Natsume?

Natsume: Ah… I got saved… Thanks to it, Persona could not do anything today, Ruka.

Ruka: I guess it's not easy to control an ALICE that has not yet been used to. The animals are always following you around; I guess you can't help attracting attention.

Natsume: Exactly! If it was not for Ruka's advices, I bet even more animals will crush onto me right now…

Ruka: There're so many animals in the school's forest after all! By the way Natsume, I went over to Class B to see how's everything going…

Natsume: Ah…?

Ruka: Looks like Umenomiya had requested Sakura to do something…

Natsume: Polkadots? Are they planning to create some more unnecessary ruckus? I do not want to get involved again…

Ruka: Oh no… according to Umenomiya, it's regarding something about returning our ALICEs back to normal…

Natsume: Really?

Ruka: I am not exactly sure of the details but in order for us to get back our ALICEs, I heard that they're going to make some Nullifying chocolates or something like that…

Natsume: Chocolates again?

Ruka: It's Valentine's tomorrow anyway

Natsume: Valentine…

Ruka: Natsume… what are you going to do if Sakura gives you chocolates?

Natsume: Huh? "What are you going to do," you said…

Recap

Natsume: Chocolates from you seemed to taste awful. I doubt it could even be eaten.

Mikan: Even if some delicious chocolates were made, who would give them to you? Idiot!

End of recap

Natsume: sigh I won't be involved. There's no reason she would give any to me, right?

Next Scene

Anna: In other words, we are going to try making the chocolates that we have made on that day.

Mikan: But… if I made those chocolates myself, would everyone become a Nullification ALICE like me?

Anna: Here… The -senpais of the Technical class prepared this. It was said that if this ingredient here could be changed, everyone's ALICEs would not be affected.

Hotaru: It sounds too good to be true, but we can't do anything but to believe it then.

Mikan: But… but if it fails… we would not know what would happen right?

Nonoko: Mikan…

Mikan: Ah… Nonoko… you were here?

Nonoko: I heard from my -senpais that if we leave the current ALICEs alone, once our body got used to the new ALICEs, our original ALICEs would not be able to return…

Even if it failed… everyone… I mean at least we, would not hate Mikan for it. I wanted to return to my former ALICE no matter at what costs…

I am not saying that the new ALICE is not good… but there are many things I wanted to do with my original ALICE that's why…

I believe everyone feels the same way too.

Mikan: Nonoko…

Anna: Of course, me too! In the first place, it was my entire fault…

Mikan: Anna…

Hotaru: It would bring us nothing even if we hate you. I know that too well.

Mikan: Hotaru… Help me! I am making the chocolates!

Anna & Nonoko: Thank you!

Mikan: Then, first off, please tell me the recipe to making the Special Chocolate! I know nothing about making the chocolates and have never tried one myself as well…

Hotaru: Actually, the first problem begins from there, right?

Mikan: Huh? But… isn't the recipe taken directly from the -senpai?

Anna: So… sorry… about that… I played with the recipe… at first we were suppose to make Orange Soufflés but…

Nonoko: After it was done, somehow it became Truffles…

Hotaru: But we can't make Truffles right from the start… We'll have to tell ourselves that we're making Soufflés.

Mikan: Do we really have to make such complicated things?

Hotaru: I can remember it generally…

Nonoko: I think I can help out too.

Anna: Please, Mikan…

Sumire: I'll lend a helping hand too…

Mikan: Perm…

Sumire: Don't get it wrong! It's for my sake!

Mikan: Don't make some mould out of it as you're helping!

Sumire: Let's start soon!

Mikan: All right! In that case, I am going to make them! Leave them to me!

People at the background were helping out with the method of making the chocolates

Mikan (thinking): Even if I say so… the greatest problem to me right now is…

Recap

Natsume: Chocolates from you seemed to taste awful. I doubt it could even be eaten.

Mikan: Even if some delicious chocolates were made, who would give them to you? Idiot!

Mikan: Animal Pheromone? Could it be that Natsume can no longer use Fire and has become an Animal Pheromone ALICE??

Natsume: Don't laugh!

Mikan: I don't know whose chocolates that were, but Natsume seems to be interested in Valentine's too…

Natsume: Even if I am interested, I will never eat chocolates from you.

Mikan: Nobody's saying that I'm going to give it to you!

End of recap

Mikan: Oh dear… what should I do… even if the chocolate are done, I can never give them to Natsume… Even if I gather all of my courage and give them to him, would he eat them?

Even if he eats them… that would be because he wanted to recover his ALICE that's why he would want to eat them…

Anna: AH! Mikan!! Switch off the fire!! The Fire!!

Mikan: Ah! Sorry!! Sorry!! Sorry!!

Hotaru: Mikan…

Mikan: What?

Hotaru: Isn't it your style to help people that in need of help in front of you without thinking of the consequences?

Mikan: Hotaru…

Hotaru: That's that, now hurry and make the chocolate that will help me regain my ALICE.

Mikan: I will do my best!

Anna: Everyone, its Valentine's tomorrow.

Nonoko: That's right, I totally forgot all about it!

Sumire: Ah, I remembered it though.

Anna: If these chocolates are done successfully by tomorrow, don't you think it'll be like a gift from God?

Mikan: You're right!

Next Morning

Mikan: Ah!! Oh no! Oh no! What am I sleeping so soundly for? What time is it? It's 5 minutes before the Morning Ceremony!!

Ah, what time did I work until this morning? Hotaru is so cold-blooded! She could have woken me up! Ah! What's the morning lesson for today?? There's no time for me to remember!! Anyway, I'll just have to bring all the books!

It's gonna be tough to bring all these books all the way…

What's this? Who? Who left this object here?

Heh? It's Speedy Swan! Why is it here? What's this? It's a memo from Hotaru.

"You wouldn't wake even though I have tried calling for you for many times so I have left without you. Today, I shall lend this Speedy Swan to you for 1 Rabbit as an exception.

"Hotaru"

Speedy Swan… it's fixed…

Inside the class

Mikan: Good Morning…

Nonoko: Ah! Mikan, Good Morning!

Mikan: Good Morning, Nonoko! Ah… what about the tuition?

Hotaru: It was over long time ago.

Mikan: Hotaru! …I wonder if I would be called out later…

Hotaru: It was Teacher Jinno after all; I bet you will severely reprimanded…

Mikan: HEHHHH?!

Hotaru: … was what I wished to say, but for this time round, I had helped you with the explanation.

Mikan: Really?

Anna: Yes, it's real! It was all because of Mikan that all of us were saved!

Mikan: So then…

Hotaru: You saw the repaired Speedy Swan right?

Mikan: Everyone… you all have recovered?? My chocolates worked!!

Hotaru: Geez, the maker of the chocolates actually overslept and could not hand us the chocolates personally…

Nonoko: Mikan, thank you!

Anna: Thank you! It was all thanks to you that everyone had recovered. It was really wonderful.

Mikan: Anna… it's nothing worth crying over! It's a happy thing! So just be happy!

Anna: You're right!

Iinchou: You've saved us, seriously! Mikan!

Mikan: Iinchou…

Iinchou: The copies of myself that I've made with the ALICE were not able to return… in the end I had to sleep on the floor because there were not enough beds…

Mikan: It sounds terrible!

Sumire: Me… me too. I should thank you, generally. I was stuck with the ALICE that I am particularly weak in… it was depressing that I could not make better food with it… Thank… Thank you…

Mikan: Ah, it's rare to see a Perm that's true to her feelings!

Sumire: Don't… Don't get too arrogant!

Usami: I… I feel mortifying… but I got saved because of Sakura's chocolates… I was with the Invention ALICE, but I was not able to make anything useful.

Narumi: Mikan, you did a good job!

Mikan: Teacher Narumi!

Narumi: I have never heard of such things that ALICE's could be changed! I was really troubled as to what to do!

Hotaru: You should be punished for saying irresponsibly that our ALICE's can be recovered naturally. What are you trying to hide laughing it away?

Narumi: Imai… you're being really strict…

Kokoroyomi: I feel a little regretful maybe? I hadn't eaten the chocolates yet though because I thought I wanted to become better at Teleportation.

Sumire: Ouch… Hey! How long do you intend to keep doing this?

Kokoroyomi: Ahahahahaha

Sumire: Excuse me, no matter how I think of it, you're targeting at me right?! Stop right there!

Ruka: Sa… Sakura… thanks to you, I was saved. Thank… Thank you…

Mikan: Ruka had recovered too? The rabbit has returned too. That's great! That's great!

Oh yes… I was thinking about this since yesterday though…  
The animals like Ruka-pyon because of the animal pheromone that Ruka-pyon gives out… But Ruka-pyon, even without the animal pheromone, are you still an animal lover?

Ruka: Ah… perhaps…

Hotaru: What he likes was not only just the animals right?

Ruka: What… what… what are you talking about Imai?!

Hotaru: A blushing Ruka is very sellable…

Ruka: Don't take any photos!! Give them back!

Mikan: The left over ones are Tsubasa senpai and Misaki senpai… I guess I shall bring them some nullifying chocolates during the lunch break

Anna: Would… would you bring me along as well? I thought I would want to apologize for what I had done.

Mikan: Of course! Then everyone… What about Natsume?

Anna: Natsume… I tried bringing him some chocolates but he left his seat without taking any of them and left…

Mikan: So then, he is the only one that has not eaten any chocolates yet?

Recap

Natsume: Chocolates from you seemed to taste awful. I doubt it could even be eaten.

Mikan: Even if some delicious chocolates were made, who would give them to you? Idiot!

Mikan: Animal Pheromone? Could it be that Natsume can no longer use Fire and has become an Animal Pheromone ALICE??

Natsume: Don't laugh!

Mikan: I don't know whose chocolates those were, but Natsume seems to be interested in Valentine's too…

Natsume: Even if I am interested, I will never eat chocolates from you.

Mikan: Nobody's saying that I'm going to give it to you!

End of recap

Mikan: Is Natsume still holding onto whatever that I had said…? He's still as stubborn as ever… He was so particular about the change though… or could it be that he just did not want to eat any chocolate made by me?

Hotaru: Here.

Mikan: Huh?

Hotaru: These are the Special Chocolates you made.

Mikan: Eh…?

Hotaru: Even though I could not read your heart anymore with ALICE, whatever you're thinking is already written all over your face. All boys hold their pride highly.

Mikan: I don't know what you're talking about… Hotaru.

Hotaru: Occasionally, you'll just have to go over to him.

Next Scene

Mikan: Natsume? So you're here…

Natsume: What? It's only Polkadots. Is there anything?

Mikan: err…

Natsume: If there's nothing, just leave…

Mikan: Ea…Eat my chocolates! If you ate these, your ALICE should be able to recover…

Natsume: Is that all?

Mikan: Is that all?

Natume: Nothing… bring it here… Thank you…

Mikan: Is it delicious?

Natsume: It's not bad.

Mikan: Really?? That's great! This was supposed to be Chocolate at first

Natsume: Whatever it is, aren't they just Chocolate Balls?

Mikan: They're not chocolate balls! Truffle!

Natsume: They're all the same, aren't they?

Mikan: Whatever! But they're delicious right?

On the other hand

Hotaru (hiding): I wonder why he didn't take those chocolates from Anna…

Ruka (hiding): Don't ask me! Besides, why do we have to hide and peep at them so secretly?

Hotaru (hiding): If that bad-tempered idiot thinks he could get a little more closer to Mikan, I'll use this Idiot Gun to…

Ruka (hiding): Sto…Stop it! Imai!!

Next Scene

Sumire: That Kokoroyomi guy… he's only good at running! Ah! Instead of that, I have to pass these chocolates to Natsume and Ruka!! If not all my efforts would go down the drain!

Natsume Ruka Where are you?

My Valentine's chocolates are here!!  
Their chocolates are me!!

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
